En cette ultime danse
by ambre94
Summary: Miss Parker / Jarod. Elle lui court après. Leur relation habituelle. Mais quelque chose pourrait-elle lui faire changer d'avis ? post-téléfilms.
1. Chapitre 1

Je tenais à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et tout le blabla qui va avec... Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Chapitre premier

Je lui courais après depuis près de sept ans. Sept longues années où j'étais enfermée au Centre. Et cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait disparu, depuis Carthis, depuis mon refus. Mon père, mon Dieu que je déteste l'appeler ainsi, s'énervait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mon frère, Lyle, ne le trouvait pas non plus. Pour l'instant ma tête était en sécurité. Jarod. Mais pourquoi m'infliges-tu cela ? Mon refus avait-il délié le nœud qui nous liait autrefois ?

« Melle Parker ! Melle Parker ! »

C'était mon informaticien, ce crétin de Broots. En un autre temps et en un autre lieu, peut-être aurais-je répondu à ses désirs qu'il croyait secret. Mais rien ne restait longtemps secret au Centre. Je posai mon verre et me levai en soupirant. Il fallait que je retourne dans ma carapace pour le protéger, pour tous les protéger.

« Quoi ? » répondis-je d'un ton glacial.  
« Je crois que je l'ai trouvé ! »  
« Moins fort ! Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous entende. Où est-il ? »  
« Ça, je ne le sais pas. »  
« Donc vous ne l'avez pas trouvé. »

Par moment, je désirais lui exploser la tête contre son écran d'ordinateur avec lequel il essayait de trouver la femme de sa vie.

« J'ai trouvé ceci. »

Il me tendit une feuille. On pouvait y lire : « M.P. l'Ambre ». L'explosion ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre froidement.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? En quoi cela peut-il m'aider ? »  
« Sur un site spécialisé pour les rencontres et pour la deuxième question, je ne sais pas. »  
« Vous ne savez jamais rien, Broots. Posez ce papier sur mon bureau et retournez conter fleurette à la pauvre Stella. »  
« Elle ne… »  
« Broots, immédiatement ! »

Quand il fut parti, je pus me rasseoir et continuer mon verre. Un site de rencontre, Jarod m'étonnerait toujours. Pourquoi se manifestait-il maintenant, alors que Sydney était absent ? Je pouvais toujours essayer de comprendre, je n'y arriverais pas. L'Ambre, je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis mes études. Mais mes pieds, et le reste de mon corps, savaient très bien où ce bar était situé : au cœur de Paris. Jarod désirait me rencontrer dans un endroit neutre, loin de l'influence du Centre. Je connaissais le lieu de notre rencontre, mais je ne connaissais ni la date ni la raison.

Il fallait que je rentre chez moi, j'étais exténuée. Le seul fait d'essayer de comprendre Jarod pouvait terrasser une ville entière. Je croyais être certaine de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Je l'avais laissé aller en regrettant son départ. Oui, aujourd'hui, je regrettais d'avoir refusé son offre, mais je devais rester au Centre où résidait ma famille. Mais Jarod n'était pas un homme comme tous les autres. Il ne faisait jamais ce que l'avenir lui demandait. Jarod le catalyseur voulait me faire sortir de mon antre. Très bien, j'irai à sa rencontre.

Je pris ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Habituellement, ce trajet me prenait quinze minutes. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Un arbre s'était renversé et j'étais bloquée dans ma voiture en attendant les secours et cela faisait déjà une demie heure. Cet entre-temps me permit de réfléchir. Jarod voulait reprendre contact avec moi au bout de deux ans de silence radio. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire changer d'avis. Je me posais trop de question sur ma famille et les réponses étaient entreposées dans un niveau sous terrain du Centre. Mais peut-être savait-il également que j'étais souvent tentée de passer ma vie à ses côtés ? Non, je n'avais pas le droit de penser cela. J'étais le chat et il était ma souris. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas que la malédiction des Parker le rattrape. Je laissais une traînée de morts derrière moi : ma mère, Thomas et mon père. On pouvait également rajouter Brigitte dans ce tableau funeste. J'entendis enfin la sirène des pompiers qui stoppa net mes idées moroses.

Dès que je fus arrivée chez moi, je sus que quelqu'un était entré dans ma maison. Jarod. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûre que c'était lui. L'arbre en travers de la route eut soudain un nouveau sens. Alors que j'entrai, ma première impression fut confirmée. Jarod m'avait laissé un cadeau : un paillasson « Home sweet home ». L'ironie qui accompagnait ce présent me fit sourire, tristement sourire. En m'approchant, je remarquai une feuille épinglée sur le paillasson. On pouvait y lire : « L'Ambre ; 19.12 ; 12.00 ». Jarod prenait d'énormes risques pour me faire parvenir son message. Cela m'intriguait de plus en plus. Mais, personnellement, je ne voulais pas en prendre, de risques, je brûlai son mot à l'aide de mon briquet. Je voulus réserver un sort identique au paillasson, mais mon cœur m'en empêcha. Je l'installai alors devant ma porte d'entrée. C'était un cadeau de Jarod et je n'avais jamais détruit un seul de ses présents. Mon Dieu, je devenais sentimentale. Jarod me donnait deux jours pour me préparer, ce qui était largement suffisant.

Mes pas se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin, mais je savais que j'allais trouver un réfrigérateur vide, il me faudrait encore commander quelque chose à manger. En l'ouvrant, je fus agréablement surprise, il y avait une salade mélangée avec un post-it : « Je le savais bien, J. ». Cela pouvait être pratique d'avoir un ange-gardien. Dans la nuit, j'irai m'acheter un billet d'avion pour Paris et j'achèterais au Centre un billet pour le Canada. L'astuce ne marcherait pas longtemps, mais c'était toujours ça de gagner. J'allai me coucher le cœur léger, heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Jarod.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Soeurette ! »

Je venais juste de passer la porte de mon bureau et voilà que Lyle voulait me parler. J'étais quasiment sûre que c'était dû à mon retard. Il avait fallu que je me lève tôt dans la nuit pour aller acheter mon billet d'avion dans la ville voisine, piètre subterfuge, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire en si peu de temps.

« Quoi ? »  
« Je pars dans le Minnesota. A ta place, j'aurais peur pour ma tête ! »

Jarod était génial, il avait laissé traîner sa carcasse loin du Centre pour éloigner Lyle afin que j'aie la voie tranquille. C'était un ange. Non, c'était une souris, une simple souris que j'allais manger toute crue. Je devais me contrôler surtout en présence de Lyle.

« Alors, soeurette, rien à dire ? »  
« Non, il faut que j'aille m'acheter une chaîne. »  
« Une chaîne ? »  
« Pour pouvoir attacher ma tête au reste de mon corps. Tu veux bien me laisser travailler, maintenant ? » Dis-je en refermant ma porte.

Une fois au calme dans mon bureau, je pus me servir un verre de whisky. C'était la dose obligatoire après une rencontre avec Lyle. Mais comment pouvait-il être de ma famille ? Il ne se réjouissait rien qu'à l'idée de penser que je pouvais bientôt y passer. Faire des blagues sur une menace de Raines, il n'y avait que Lyle qui était capable de cela.

« Melle Parker »

A peine arrivée et mon bureau se transformait déjà en moulin, mais je préférais le précédant meunier à celui qui venait de franchir ma porte. Le sifflement des roulettes de Raines me fit lever la tête.

« Oui ? »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que Jarod ne se trouve toujours pas dans une cellule du Centre ? »  
« Nous le cherchons, d'ailleurs, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose. »  
« Je me fiche de vos croyances, je veux des résultats et tout de suite. Le Trium Virat commence à bouger, alors si vous tenez à votre tête… »

Et sur cette charmante remarque, Raines retourna effrayer ses autres subalternes. Je devais me dépêcher de prendre mes affaires afin de ne pas rater mon avion. J'entrai dans mon ordinateur quelques notes sur la ville de Toronto et ses bas quartiers, pour cacher ma vraie destination. J'avais toujours souhaité retourner à Paris et grâce à Jarod, je pouvais y repartir. Trêves de rêveries, je devais retourner chez moi afin de préparer ma valise.

Pendant mon trajet, je n'eus aucun problème. Les arbres ne voulaient pas tomber aujourd'hui, je pus rentrer facilement. Une fois arrivée, je pris la peine de cacher mes affaires d'hiver pour que les Nettoyeurs ne puissent pas les trouver s'ils avaient envie de venir fouiller mon placard. Enfin, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils arrivent à se repérer dans tous ces vêtements, même moi, parfois, je m'y perdais. Paris, au mois de décembre, la température prévue était de zéro degré, mes affaires habituelles feraient l'affaire. Je mis trois ensembles dans ma valise, mon nécessaire de toilette et je partis pour l'aéroport, en taxi. J'avais appris à être prudente.

***

J'étais enfin arrivée à Paris. Mon vol avait été une horreur mon voisin débordait de son fauteuil et il avait ronflé pendant tout le trajet. Cela n'envisageait rien de bon pour la suite. Maintenant il fallait que j'arrive à trouver l'Ambre. De Blue Cove, cela paraissait simple, mais une fois ici, cela devenait beaucoup plus compliqué. Comment pouvais-je me repérer dans ce métro ? J'avais le choix entre trois lignes et bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun plan dans les alentours. Il fallait que j'aille tester mon français. Jarod me le payerait un jour !

Après de longs détours, je parvins à déboucher non loin de l'Ambre. Ces parisiens, je ne pouvais déjà plus les supporter, à courir partout dans les transports comme s'ils avaient Raines qui les poursuivaient. Je n'avais qu'une petite heure de retard. Jarod m'avait fait traverser un océan, il pouvait bien supporter un petit délai.

Je poussais la porte à double battants et nombre de souvenirs m'envahir. J'étais revenue à l'époque où mon seul souci était de briser le cœur de mon voisin de table. Il fallait que je revienne au présent et que je trouve Jarod au milieu de cette masse. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour de la salle sans trouver de traces de mon Caméléon. Il m'avait plantée là ! J'étais venue à sa demande et je me retrouvais seule au milieu de mangeurs de grenouilles ! Je fulminais de rage !

« Laisse leurs pauvres grenouilles en paix, Parker. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il était là. D'où venait-il et comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir ce que je pensais ? Je ne le savais pas, mais maintenant, il fallait que je l'affronte.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux ? J'ai risqué ma vie pour venir te voir ! »  
« Je ne savais pas que c'était si dangereux de prendre l'avion… »  
« Jarod, arrête ce jeu de suite, sinon, je repars directement pour Blue Cove ! »  
« Je ne pense pas. A mon avis, tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir. »  
« Deux ans, tu te rends compte dans quel Enfer je vis aujourd'hui ? »  
« Tu parles de ta vie privée ou de ton cher Centre ? »  
« Jarod… »  
« Bon, d'accord, tu sais que tu es impossible quand tu t'y mets ? Allons manger, j'ai réservé une table. »  
« La parole est la nourriture de l'esprit et pour l'instant seul mon esprit a faim. Viens au fait. »  
« C'est que tu es devenue philosophe. Peut-être n'as-tu pas physiquement faim, mais moi si. »

Et sur ces paroles, il m'entraîna vers le fond de la salle et parla. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là à quel point j'étais tendue et je lui en voulais. Cela faisait quarante minutes que nous étions de nouveaux ensembles et nous devisions comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Un serveur faisait des allers-retours jusqu'à notre table, mais je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il mettait dans nos assiettes. Je n'avais que d'yeux pour mon voisin. Il était en face de moi et je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je pensais réellement. J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point je tenais à lui, que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés, mais ces mots ne pouvaient franchir mes lèvres. Je devais préserver nos vies. Soudainement, je vis Jarod se lever et tendre une main vers moi.

« Parker, tu es toujours parmi nous ? Cela va bien faire trois fois que je te demande si tu veux danser ? »

Je savais que je devais dire non, que cette danse ne pouvait que nous apporter du mal. Mais en levant la tête, mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je sus que je ne pouvais refuser. J'acceptais alors d'être son cavalier de bal. Destin ou fatalité, le rock endiablé se transforma en slow langoureux à peine nous étions arrivés sur la piste. Les mains de Jarod se posèrent sur mes hanches et ma tête se colla contre sa poitrine. Le slow touchant à sa fin, je sentis ses yeux posés sur moi. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve, je vis ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes. Je repris enfin conscience et m'arracha à son emprise et me dirigea vers notre table.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Jarod, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. »  
« Ce serait une erreur, c'est ça ? »  
« Oui, nos vies sont trop différentes pour qu'il y ait n'importe quoi entre nous. »  
« Parce que tu penses que ce qui se passe maintenant et ce qui s'est passé précédemment, c'est n'importe quoi ? Je vois que le Centre t'a bien formé. Il ne reste plus une once d'humanité en toi ! Tu es la digne fille de Raines ! »

Je n'avais jamais vu Jarod s'énerver à ce point. S'il savait pour une fois ce que je pensais. Mais peut-être le savait-il et sa réaction était alors normale. Ses mots m'avaient touchée plus qu'il ne le pensait. Je m'efforçais de rester digne devant lui et de retenir les larmes que je sentais venir et écoutais ce qu'il avait encore à me dire.

« Si tu le prends ainsi, Parker. J'étais venu te proposer, non, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant que tu le saches. Tu ne veux pas de moi, très bien. Tu peux arrêter de me chercher, tu ne me retrouveras plus jamais, pas même Broots ne le pourra. J'aurai dû… Mais quelle bêtise, pourquoi l'ai-je fait souffrir à ce point ? Je dois autant être un monstre que toi. Sache-le Parker, je pars vivre avec Zoey, vivre une vie dont tu n'as jamais voulu ! »  
« Jarod, attends ! »

Mais je savais qu'il était trop tard, il était parti. Ce slow fut notre ultime danse. Je savais qu'il disait la vérité et que jamais je ne pourrai le revoir. J'avais fait un choix : la vérité en échange de mon bonheur. Maintenant que mon bonheur était parti à jamais, il fallait à tout prix que je trouve cette foutue vérité !


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais rentrée au Centre, mais le fait était que le surlendemain, j'étais enfermée dans mon bureau à enchaîner les whisky. Malheureusement, Jarod ne voulait pas me quitter, il restait planté là dans ma tête à dire en boucle qu'il partait pour toujours. Je voulais et devais l'oublier, mais en quoi consisterait mon travail au Centre ? Je ne pouvais pas redevenir nettoyeuse, j'étais sûre que Raines serait capable de me trouver un emploi en Afrique. Je m'inquiétais d'avantage pour Broots et Sydney. N'appartenant pas au clan Parker, leur survie était encore plus hypothétique que la mienne.

« Alors soeurette, le Canada, c'était comment ? »  
« Et toi, le Minnesota ? »  
« Un peu frisquet, et leurs restaurants asiatiques ne sont vraiment pas géniaux. »  
« Pourquoi es-tu venu dans mon bureau. Si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est pas pour échanger les derniers cancans… »  
« Je voulais juste que tu m'aides à améliorer mon français. Je sens que quelque chose t'a remise au niveau ces jours derniers. »  
« Vraiment ? Apparemment, tu dois parler d'une deuxième Parker, cela fait des années que je n'ai plus pratiqué cette langue. La porte est derrière-toi, Lyle. »

Je savais que ma visite à Paris ne serait pas longtemps secrète, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si rapidement entre les mains de Lyle.

« Melle Parker ? »  
« Tu vas arrêter d'entrer sans arrêt dans mon bureau ? J'aime avoir mon intimité ! »  
« Vous devriez savoir que la notion d'intimité au Centre n'existe pas. »  
« Ah, c'est vous Sydney. Je croyais que c'était encore mon fou de frère. Comment s'est déroulée votre excursion ? »  
« Mieux que je ne le pensais. Au revoir Melle et à votre place, j'arrêterai l'alcool si tôt le matin. »

Il était sorti comme il était entré, tout en douceur. Je me retournai vers mon verre quand j'aperçus une enveloppe qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant. Je l'ouvris en prenant soin de ne pas me mettre dans l'angle d'une caméra. Je tombais nez à nez avec des certificats de naissances, des tests ADN, … Tout l'attirail de qui veut prouver son identité. Je ne savais pas où était parti Sydney pendant ce mois, mais apparemment, sa recherche avait été fructueuse. En voyant les informations que contenait cette enveloppe, je sus que je ne pouvais pas la laisser au Centre, il fallait que je la cache quelque part où personne ne pourrait la trouver. L'image d'un cimetière me vint alors à l'esprit. La tombe de ma mère me paraissait un lieu sûr.

L'après-midi même, je rentrai chez moi. Je fis le tour de toutes les pièces pour trouver un emballage non dégradable. En ce moment même, l'écologie n'était pas un problème. Je glissais l'enveloppe à l'intérieur et me dirigeai vers mon cabriolet. Pendant tout le trajet, je fis attention aux voitures qui auraient pu me suivre, mais je ne savais pourquoi, la route était désespérément vide. Elle était à l'image de ma tête. Depuis mon retour de Paris, je ne me sentais nulle part à ma place. A chaque fois que je passais devant mon paillasson, je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je freinai brusquement, à force de réflexion, j'avais failli renverser un enfant à vélo. Je me reconcentrais sur ma route. Je n'avais pas prévu d'emmener plus qu'une enveloppe avec moi au cimetière.

Arrivée à destination, mes pas me portèrent vers la tombe de Thomas. Je restais agenouillée pendant un long moment à réfléchir. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais fait une erreur monumentale. J'étais la reine des bourdes. Jarod avait réussi à me pardonner après mon refus, à Carthis. Il était revenu vers moi, ravalant sa fierté et je l'avais encore repoussé. Pourquoi avais-je refusé à mon bonheur le droit d'exister ? Il avait raison, j'étais bien la fille de Raines, je ne savais que faire du mal aux personnes qui m'entouraient. Je devais redevenir la fille de ma mère et pour cela, je savais quoi faire. Mais il faudrait que je sois extrêmement prudente. Parvenue à la tombe de ma mère, je remis en place les fleurs que j'avais amenées voilà plus d'un mois, vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et enterrai l'enveloppe près d'une parcelle de terre de la tombe fraîchement retournée.

Il fallait que je parle à Sydney, je devais savoir comment il s'y était pris pour trouver des informations que Jarod cherchait depuis sept ans. Ce qu'un Caméléon ne pouvait obtenir, très peu de personnes pouvait l'avoir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Les mois suivants, j'errais dans les couloirs du Centre. Je savais que Sydney soupçonnait quelque chose. A chaque fois que je le croisais, il me jetais des regards réconfortants comme lui seul savait les faire. J'avais demandé à Broots de continuer d'enquêter sur Jarod, mais le plus discrètement possible. Il était le seul qui pouvait avoir une chance de le retrouver puisque les macaques de Lyle ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Plus les jours passaient, plus mon humeur s'assombrissait. Broots ne parvenait pas à trouver Jarod et Raines devenait de plus en plus pressant. Je supposais qu'il était pressé par le Trium Virat qui semblait bouger de plus en plus dans leur lointain continent. Malgré l'humeur oppressante de mon adorable père, j'étais ailleurs, une personne de trop sur cette planète, je me sentais inutile … Alors que mon esprit dérivait dans une mer d'alcool, j'entendis une voix lointaine.

« Melle Parker ? »

Mais que faisait Broots dans mon océan privé ?

« Melle Parker, vous êtes avec nous ? »  
« Broots ? »  
« Vous ne devriez pas vous plonger dans l'alcool dès le matin, cela peut devenir dangereux. »  
« Mêlez-vous de vos oignons, Broots. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas devant votre écran ? »  
« Je je je… »  
« Quoi Broots ? Cela devient -il si compliqué d'aligner trois mots différents à la suite ? »  
« Je vais quitter le Centre. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, mais loin de tout ceci. J'ai peur pour Debbie»  
« Vous aussi vous m'abandonnez alors. »  
« Moi aussi ? De qui parlez-vous ? Ce n'est pas de Sydney, il va sûrement revenir… »  
« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Broots. »  
« Et bien, au revoir Miss Parker… »

Et il s'envola comme il était arrivé. J'allai me replonger dans mon verre, quand j'aperçu une enveloppe sur mon bureau qui n'y était pas quelques minutes auparavant. Ils devenaient vraiment doués dans cet endroit pour faire parvenir leur colis. Sachant ma journée devenue inutile, surtout avec le départ de Broots qui rendait tout espoir de revoir Jarod impossible, je pris mes affaires et me dirigea vers ma maison, mon home sweet home.

Arrivée chez moi, j'eus la désagréable impression que quelque chose clochait. En effet, une fois rentrée, j'eus le plaisir de voir mon salon saccagé. Je sus de suite ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Ma boîte non dégradable. J'avais voulu savoir comment Sydney s'y était pris, mais il avait brusquement disparu après m'avoir remis son enveloppe. Quoique pensait Broots, j'étais sûr qu'il n'allait pas revenir de si tôt. Les disparitions et le Centre faisaient mauvais ménage. Je fis le tour de mon propriétaire en vérifiant que rien ne manquait. Il ne manquait rien, mais j'eus le loisir de trouver un présent de mon dévastateur. Une chaîne. Lyle. Il fallait que je trouve Jarod avant lui, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ma tête, ma vie n'était plus intéressante. Je voulais juste donner à Jarod la sienne. Je me rappelai soudain l'enveloppe que je tenais dans ma main. A l'intérieur un simple morceau de papier avec une adresse. Je sus que la course contre la montre venait de commencer. Je savais que si je retrouvais Jarod avant Lyle, je le trouverais avec son autre cavalier de bal. C'est elle qui à présent le fera tournoyer sous mon triste regard. Trêve de songeries, je devais retourner au cimetière.

Je savais que le temps pressait, cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un arrêt devant la tombe de Thomas. J'avais la désagréable impression que je n'allais pas tarder à la rejoindre. Arrivée à la tombe de ma mère, je fus heureuse de découvrir que Lyle n'avait pas trouvé ma boîte. L'enveloppe était toujours là. Je ne réfléchis pas, je montai dans ma voiture et appuya très fortement sur l'accélérateur. Je ne devais pas laisser Lyle arriver avant moi.

Après plusieurs heures de course effrénée, j'arrivai devant une petite maison dans une forêt. C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Jarod. Il était là. Et elle aussi. Je m'apprêtai à aller sonner, pour enfin dire à sa vie adieu, le laisser la vivre, quand j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture. Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir la porte de la maison, de donner l'enveloppe à un Jarod ébahi et de lui hurler « courez !».


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Vingt après, je la revois encore ouvrir cette porte. Cette maudite porte. Et de me donner une enveloppe qui a permis de me rendre ma vie. J'avais emmené Zoey avec moi, nous avions couru dans les bois comme jamais on n'avait couru sur cette Terre, lorsque j'entendis un coup de feu. Un horrible coup de feu qui a détruit à jamais le peu d'espoir qu'il me il dans cette enveloppe restait. Jamais plus, elle ne sera là. Qu'il y avait qui vaille le coup qu'elle se sacrifie pour moi ? De nombreux papiers, des adresses, le reste de ma vie que détenait encore le Centre et un poème dont l'encre était délavée.

En cette ultime danse où se joue le hasard  
Plus jamais ne serai ton cavalier de bal  
C'en est un autre qui sous mon triste regard,  
Te fera parcourir en tournoyant la salle.

En cette ultime danse où se joue le hasard  
Quand il me faudra dire à ta vie adieu  
Je voudrais que pour toi elle ait tous les égards  
Que tu saches un jour t'envoler dans les cieux.

En cette ultime dans où se joue le hasard  
Quand je serai certain de te perdre à jamais  
Te laisserai aller, regrettant ton départ  
Souhaitant que devant toi s'enfuient les vents mauvais.

En cette ultime danse où se joue le hasard  
Nous verrons nos esprits l'un à l'autre avoués.  
Nous nous séparerons endeuillés et hagards,  
Quand le nœud qui nous lie se sera dénoué.

* * *

Toujours ce poème de Robin Hobb, on pourra dire qu'il m'a inspirée.


End file.
